Fatal Attraction
by LadyGinoza
Summary: One of those days where you should just remain in bed.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Kougami**

Could this day be any lamer?

It's been raining all day and I got soaked to the bone because my damn umbrella wouldn't open for some fucking reason other than to piss me off. My classes were the most boring ones since I've started University and everything has basically been a fucking drag right until the very end of the lecture and everything that could have gone wrong did go wrong today so I was hoping to catch a break when I got home tonight and relax but of course not. I've got bad luck stuck up my ass.

I can't believe that I did something that stupid…

I woke up late this morning, I rushed to get my things and ran out the door and straight to university and I fucking forgot my fucking keys. I can picture them right now in my mind; they're right on the kitchen counter right next to the coffee machine. They're just sitting there, taunting me like a little bitch but I can't help but sigh at picturing them just sitting there. I'm such an idiot…

I just had to forget my keys on a day where I finished my last class after five… I can't call anyone to come unlock the door for me; I'm stuck out here until tomorrow morning at the latest.

I don't have many options to go with, I can ask the old lady down the hall if she can take me in for the night, I know she'll say yes but then I'll have to listen to her stories about her younger days and I don't think I want to listen to that all night long.

There is my next door neighbour, he looks to be around my age and I know he's home every night, I could take a gamble with him or I can sleep in the hallway and quite frankly that does not sound too interesting to me.

It's in times like these that I wish I talked more to the people who lives on my floor. I see my neighbor every day but I've never talked to him, to be honest I've never tried to. He just doesn't seem like the type of guy that I could get along with but I really should stop judging people by their appearances…

I suck up my pride and pull up the nerve to knock on the door, looking around the hall as I wait for the door to open and it does after a few minutes.

The guy only slightly opens the door to look who it is; he hasn't removed the chain lock so he's that kind of guy huh. He doesn't trust too much so I better start thinking about that old lady telling me her past flings all night long then. What a bummer…

"Yes?" He asks and I could have sworn that I got a hint of curiosity in his tone as he spoke or it could just be my imagination but has this guy always had such captivating eyes? I've never noticed just how vibrantly green they are, they're like emeralds.

"I really hate asking this but I forgot my keys in my apartment this morning." I tell him and I know I can't hide my discomfort for what I'm about to ask even though I'm trying hard not to show my embarrassment as I continue, "I normally wouldn't ask this but is there a possibility that I could stay in your apartment for the night, I really don't want to sleep in the hallway."

"I have a large dog in here." He says and I don't know if it was his way of telling me to leave him alone or that it's his way of asking if I like dogs or not but to be honest I don't recall ever seeing him with a dog before nor have I ever heard any barks or any other dog behavioral noises and even right now, everything is quiet so I really wonder if this guy really does have a dog or just trying to scare me off or something.

"I'm fine with dogs." I tell him with confidence and add, "I'd rather take a dog than an old lady's stories any day."

I couldn't help but grin at the mention of the old lady only to quickly regret it when the guy closes the door without a word. I really had to put my foot in my mouth now did I and all I can do is let out a sight as I go to walk away when I hear some light clinkering of metal and the door opens again wider much to my relief.

"For a minute there I thought you weren't going to let me in." I blurt out without even thinking.

I'm such a fucking idiot! I probably did blow it but this guy has a good heart and probably decided to give me a second chance, figuring that I was a fucking idiot and somewhat felt sorry for me a little and here I go again sticking my foot in my mouth like a fucking moron. I'm a philosophy student for crying out loud, I'm better than this!

"I probably shouldn't." He replies but lets me in anyway and I have to say his apartment looks way better than mine and we're neighbors and yet his apartment is in way better shape than mine. I'm almost jealous but there are no signs of a dog anywhere so he lied to me but I can understand why and I can't blame him. "But I couldn't let you stay out in the hallway." He adds as he picks his coffee mugs and sits down in a rather large comfy looking chair.

"Thanks I really owe you big time. You don't even know me and you were kind enough to let me in for the night so thanks." I tell him and I can't believe that I actually managed not to sound like a total dumb ass this time. Alright!

"I know who you are." He replies back before taking a sip of his mug carefully not to burn himself as if what he said was no big deal and to be quite honest I'm rather puzzled. I've ever only seen him in the complex and I know for a fact that I've never met him before so how does he know me?

I know that I would remember him if I had seen him before, how could I possibly forget that face? He's a guy but his facial features are just so delicate somehow. His hair almost jet black which makes his skin seem so pale but it only further makes his eyes stand out even more and don't get me started on his skin, damn does this guy even have pores or does he have skin made out of porcelain it's fucking flawless. He's got zero imperfections, damn I'm fucking jealous.

He's just casually sipping his coffee or tea or whatever it is that he's drinking, dressed in a rather large beige sweater which is kind of a shame cause I'm curious what kind of figure he also has. I can imagine it though but to be honest even though I hate the baggy clothing that he's wearing right now, it looks good on him but it would look even better if they were scattered on the floor right now.

"So… How do you know me exactly?" I ask as I sit down on the couch quickly regretting my action as I failed to see that eighty something pound dog sleeping on the couch. When this guy said that he had a large dog, he wasn't kidding or lying and just great it's a fucking husky or something of the sort but too late of getting up now, it will look bad.

"It's a place called University." He answers and gets up, walked to the kitchen to discard his mug into the kitchen sink and then turned to face me. "I don't have a spare bedroom so the couch will have to do and the bathroom is over there." He tells me and point towards the bathroom before locking the door and then walked away, closing the lights on his way down the hall followed by his dog slowly.

The couch… Not like I was expecting anything more, I mean it's not like he was going to invite me into his bed or anything of which that would have been rather nice, maybe someday I'll get that chance…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Kougami**

This couch isn't the comfiest I've ever slept on but I've had far worse too but I still can't believe just how different this apartment is compared to mine and we're in the same complex which makes it even weirder. Hell we're next door neighbors, only difference is that this apartment is on the other side of the hall so is that it? My side is for cheapskates and this side is for more luxury? I feel so cheated, that five hundred dollars I pay every month no longer feels reasonable when I know that there are better apartments in here and I'd be willing to bet that it doesn't cost more either.

No use bitching about it I guess, it's not like I'll live here for ever. Once I'm not in university anymore and have a good decent job in my field I'll get a better place. Something with a bit more style and maybe with a university degree it might give me a bonus to sweep this guy off his feet.

"You really are a clueless idiot."

I sit up at the sound of the voice and there he is, just standing there leaning against the wall that divides the living room and the hall to his room. Still dressed in that beige sweater that is way too large for him. I can barely see the second joints of his fingers due to the sleeves being so damn long but it's still kind of sexy the way the collar of his shirt is revealing a bit of his shoulder just now and everything is left to the imagination it's just so fucking alluring and hot.

Oh god how can someone be so damn beautiful?

"How am I a clueless idiot?" I ask as I stand up.

"I didn't let you in just so you could sleep on the couch." He answers. "Don't think I haven't noticed how you look at me. Instead of imagining, why don't you come and find out for yourself." He adds and I swear to god I've never heard anything sexier in my life.

"You know I'm a guy of class. I don't just go into someone's bed without an invite." I say as I slowly walk up to him and he doesn't back away when I place a hand around his waist and bring him closer towards me so our bodies are pressed against each other.

"There's nothing stopping you now." He replies back and I gently move in for a kiss that he accepts and I slowly deepen the kiss as I cradle the back of his head and oh my god he's not some pathetic kisser like I've once had. Oh god I need to strip him down to nothing and pin him against the bed and make love all night long, just thinking about it is making my dick throb in anticipation.

I slightly pull away from the kiss and he kisses me again and then I feel his tongue lick the side of my face and everything goes dark for a few seconds and then I see the ceiling and that dog licking my face.

"Dime."

I sit up in a flash at the sound of the unfamiliar voice and much to my dismay it definitely doesn't belong to that guy that gave me a place to stay for the night and I feel my stomach fall right down to my guts.

Standing at the kitchen counter is some other guy pouring some milk into a bowl. Who the fuck is this fucker? This guy is not supposed to be here, hell I've never seen this jackass in this complex before! Who the hell?

It has to be a roommate, yeah that's it. There's a closed door there beside the bathroom and down the hall must be the other bedroom. Yeah that's it and this guy must be the owner of the dog so that must be the reason I never noticed the dog before because he's always with his owner and his owner is barely here.

Right!?

Right!?

"So you locked yourself out of your apartment huh?" The guy asks as he takes his bowl and a spoon to the small kitchen table and the dog follows him like a hawk. Yeah it's definitely his.

"Yeah, part of university life." I quickly reply and add, "So… You guessed my situation right."

"Gino told me last night." He states and continues, "Back when I was in university myself, can't say that I've had the experience of locking myself out of my apartment."

You know those times when you just want to get up and go straight to the strangulation part well this is one of those times. He's just enjoying twisting that knife in my gut now does he, like he thinks that he's better than me or something.

Mister I've never locked myself out of my apartment when I was in university my mother fucking ass. He's no fucking saint!

He gets up to get something in the kitchen and comes back and sits down and quickly finishes his bowl of fucking cereal. I'm sure it must be that fucking organic healthy shit and constantly brags about how healthy he eats. Somehow that little shit is enough to make him believe that he's a better person or some shit.

I quickly go to the bathroom and close the door before I let my frustration get the better of me. It's already bad enough that giant fur ball ruined a perfectly good dream. For Jesus Christ I was going to get laid with Gino, damn even his damn name his fucking sexy as hell but damn I want this guy so bad. I wanted him last night but now I want him even more, god I have to have him.

Once I'm done I get out of the bathroom only to find the jackass sitting in that large comfy looking chair that Gino was sitting in last night. It's a shame that the chair itself looks so comfy, I would love for it to give this fucker one hell of a back pain.

I sit back down on the couch and not long after Gino walks into the kitchen and I just can't help but stare at him as he pours himself a cup of coffee and god! Damn it! I've never seen anyone so gorgeous before, even with a messy bedhead and in complete disarray he's so stunningly beautiful. It's just too much, he's perfect.

"Morning!" The fucker says and I just feel like punching myself. He fucking beat me to the greeting and I can't help but glare at the jackass for it only for my stomach to twist and churn in all ways when Gino sat on the chair the fucker is sitting on with his coffee mug in his hands and the asshole gives Gino a kiss on the cheek which I find was a bit too long.

"Morning." Gino says back and leans in closer to the fucker and all that's going through my mind right now is my brain screaming ''No! No! No!'' and as much as I want to voice out my frustration I don't.

I want Gino leaning into me; I want to hold his delicate figure closer to my body. Damn I want him, god I want him so bad it hurts, I want him to claw into my back as he climax, I want to hear him say my name as I thrust into him.

So that's settled then isn't it? I just have to play nice and slither my way into Gino's circle and get closer to him and play my cards right and I'll sweep him off his feet in no times flat…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Sugo**

When Gino told me last night that he had allowed a guy to stay in the living room for the night because he had somehow locked himself out of his own apartment, I didn't say anything since I know it was the right thing to do but I didn't like it. Even right now I'm not at all comfortable with having someone new in the apartment and I know I shouldn't think this way and I'm just over thinking about this way too much which is why I didn't say anything about it to Gino.

I trust Gino's judgement and it makes him happy to do random acts of kindness so as long Gino is happy, I'm happy and beside Gino told me that he knew the guy as Shinya Kougami and that they both go to the same university, only that they study different things. To be honest he does look like a good guy, he's just had a bad streak of luck so he deserves a break somewhere and he deserves a chance. It would be wrong of me to judge him without getting to know him first.

"So Kougami exactly what do you study?" I ask as I wrap my arms around Gino's waist.

"Philosophy and I know, before you say anything I've heard about all of the jokes." He replies in a rather good mood considering his bad luck but it's good that he's keeping his morals up.

"Not my place to judge or make fun of." I say and add, "What I find important is to study what you're passionate about. Doesn't matter what it is."

I kiss Gino's cheek again, I just can't handle his cuteness how he always closes his eyes when I kiss his cheek with a cute smile on his face. I could just hold him in my arms all day long but unfortunately the real world won't allow me that but tomorrow Gino will have me all to himself so I'll think about that all day at work, it will be so worth it and quite motivating.

Gino gets up and leaves the living room as Kougami dials the number of the landlord again and hangs up after a few seconds.

"You shouldn't waste your time with the landlord, just call a locksmith." I tell him as I get up.

"I'm a university student, not a bank." He replies back with a hint of frustration in his voice and I can't say that I blame him either.

I could offer to pay for the locksmith's service but I have the feeling that he's the type of guy who would be offended if I offered such a thing due to his pride but sometimes you have to step on your pride a little. However it's easier said when you're not the one with the problem. If I was in his position I'd probably be the same.

I see Gino come back to the living room all dressed up ready for university. He sits down on his favourite chair and he seems pale all of a sudden and I know he's trying really hard to make it look like he's fine but he isn't. It hurts my heart to see him sick; I would give anything to see him well.

"You should stay home today. I'll call the university, I know they'll understand." I tell him as I walk over to him and crouch down to meet his gaze. "I'll call in at work, tell my boss that I can't be there today. I'll take care of you instead." I add as I take his hands in mine.

"I'll be fine; you need to go to work." He tells me and I can see his eyes getting sicker, he really needs some rest.

"I don't want to leave you alone when you feel ill." I tell him and it's the truth.

"I'm still waiting to get a hold of my landlord, doesn't look too promising. I won't be going anywhere." Kougami suddenly voices out.

I look at him and he seems annoyed that he can't reach the landlord but he still seems sincere for wanting to stay with Gino while I'm away. Although I'd be lying if I would say that I trust the guy because I don't but I also don't know him so I can't judge him. I have to give him a chance, we all make mistakes and he's no different.

"Is that okay or do you want me to stay with you still?" I ask as I return my gaze onto Gino and add as I cup his face in my hands gently, "I really don't mind and my boss will understand. We'll get through this, together."

"It's okay. I'll be fine." He answers.

"Okay. Call me if there's anything and I'll be back in no time." I tell him and kiss his warm forehead as he nods.

I really hate to leave him when he feels sick, I feel like I should be there to take care of him but deep down I know he'll be fine and it's not like he'll be alone and yet for some reason that worries me more…

 **XXX**

* * *

 **Chapter 3.5**

 **Kougami**

I thought Sugo would never fucking leave and when he finally did; I felt my insides do a little party of excitement. I've waited all morning for the jackass to leave just so I could have Gino all to myself and start to seduce him a little but I didn't have in mind that Gino would be sick. Like seriously what the hell? He was fine one minute and the next he's whiter than Casper the ghost.

It's a shame that he's feeling under the weather though cause what he actually got dressed in, like seriously how did I manage not to notice this guy at the university? That light grey hoodie with dark grey details looks incredible on him. The asymmetrical front zipper would never look good on me and anything with a high collar usually looks awkward but Gino pulls it off so well with those black jeans.

"What?" Gino's voice snaps me out of my thoughts.

I'm a fucking idiot, I just had to stare at him directly like a fucking imbecile but I can still save myself here so no need to panic Kou, you've got this.

"What? I was lost in thoughts." I casually respond to save myself and looks like he bought my lost in my thoughts gag which is good.

"It's nothing." He replies and gets up and goes to the kitchen and I'm not even sure why I did the same too, well I do know why but I hid my intentions with some casual pacing around as I watch Gino from the corner of my eye pour himself some water and damn I just want to pull him towards me in an instant.

It's annoying and frustrating knowing that Sugo was with Gino alone all night. I can imagine it in my mind so clearly and it only further fuels my ever growing desire to have Gino all to myself. I want him so bad and it's frustrating that Sugo has seen Gino naked, heard his voice in pure delight and saw his face consumed in pleasure.

What is even worse is knowing that Sugo has done all of that and not me but I know for a fact that I'm better in bed than that fucking fancy ass tie wearing fleece ball.

"So what do you study Gino?" I ask as I lean against the kitchen counter, trying to get a conversation going and who know set in the mood perhaps.

"Medical Laboratory Technician." He answers as he reaches for a medicine bottle on the counter and takes a pill out of it.

Wow. I was expecting something like arts or literature but not that. I know from comments from past students, the course itself is no picnic.

"Do you have a cold or something? Is that antibiotic?" I ask as he pops the pill into his mouth and then drinks a few gulp of water before setting the glass back down onto the kitchen counter and looks down, away from my gaze.

"Gino? Are you okay?" I ask and slowly close the gap between us, reaching out for his hand only for him to quickly yank it away from me and backs away like I'm some sort of disease.

To be honest I've never had anyone do that before. Geez, I'm hurt.

"Don't touch me." He tells me almost in a panic, his eyes glinting with fear.

I don't get it, what did I do? I didn't do anything wrong, I barely even touched him.

"Gino calm down, I would never hurt you." I try to reassure him as I take a step forward and he backs away another.

"I'm just protecting you so don't touch me." He tells me and quickly walks past me and I grab onto his wrist to make him stop.

"Protecting me? Now that's the silliest thing I've ever heard, I can protect myself so relax. Everything is fine." I further try to reassure him but it doesn't seem to work at all as he struggles to free himself and I let go not wanting to scare him. I really don't get him at all.

"I… I…" He stutters and I can see the anxiety rushing in his expression and all I want to do is to hold him into my arms but I fear if I try that it will only make everything worse.

"Gino I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you. You just seem like you need some comforting right now and that's all I want to give you." I tell him but it was to no avail.

"I have HIV." He quickly blurts out and rushes into his room in all haste and closes the door.

It took a few minutes for that to properly process through my mind and that can't be right. No that has to be some sort of joke, that can't be real. How did that happen? Gino doesn't seem like the type to get high on drugs or sleep with a bunch of people, let alone not the type who would have unprotected sex. He's the innocent type so this has to be a lie, Gino can't have HIV it's just not possible.

Oh god this can't be happening to me…


End file.
